Garcia's Surprise
by Kitten0607
Summary: Garcia finds herself in a rather surprising situation.


Garcia groaned as the blindfold was removed for her eyes. She had been stripped completely of her clothing, which was not the most worrying part of her predicament. The chains were on the list, but not the top. The chains were suspended from the ceiling and had shackles that were, in turn, holding her wrists. Her arms were extended fully above her, not uncomfortably –there was a little give, but enough so she couldn't get leverage to pull herself away. Because of the positioning of her arms, her breasts were fully showcased to whoever would walk through the door across the room from her.

She was kneeling on a slightly cushioned platform and was straddling a leather device that she couldn't place. What she did know was that her legs were restrained with leather straps, restricting her movements or any attempts she might make to escape. Garcia whimpered in despair, the most worrying part of this entire situation was filling her pussy in an almost obscene way. She could tell there was plenty of lubrication, there had to be for it, a dildo maybe, to have been inserted into her while she was blindfolded. She looked around the room for anything, any sign of something to help her out of this situation.

She took several deep breathes, but forced herself to stop, "Don't panic," she thought to herself. She didn't have much time to figure anything out as the door opened. A masked woman walked in placed a briefcase on the table across from her.

"Hello, dear," the woman voiced, she tried in vain to recognize anything but couldn't, "Don't you worry about a thing. I've already made sure that you are accustomed to that device."

Garcia stared at the woman in disgust, coming to realize that the lubrication was her own. The woman brought a camera and a laptop out of the briefcase and set them up. Garcia refused to give her the satisfaction of showing her disgust, so she just settled on anger. There wasn't a lot she could do, she couldn't move and this was probably not a genius idea, but at least it made her feel like she was doing something.

"I've set up a program for that device. I think you'll enjoy it very much, Garcia" the woman addressed her as she finished setting up the camera, "I'm also making sure you get a home video. Well- at least you could have access to one. You could always ask your brother for a copy."

Garcia's eyes widened, "No… don't. Don't you dare."

A dark chuckle resounded from the woman, "Or what? You'll glare at me?" She grabbed one more thing from her briefcase and approached her, fastening the ball gag tightly around her head, "I only need to hear your moans, not your words."

She wedged his finger into her pussy alongside the dildo and curled a finger, "Let's do a dress rehearsal, shall we?" She removed his hand and walked back to the camera.

She pulled a small remote from her pocket and leaned back against the far wall, "It's set on an 8-hour loop if you're curious. And it's has a looping generator, meaning it gets energy from its movement. Meaning it could still be moving in you weeks from now."

Garcia watched her press a button on the remote and set it inside the briefcase. Nothing happened for one hopeful moment before there was a whirring sound. Then she felt it. It felt as if the member was pulsing within her, slowly twisting and turning before it started to pull out of her, into a recessed cavity of the device. There was a click and the machine whirred once more before it thrust slowly back into her. Ridge by ridge it pushed back into the hilt and then pulled out. This repeated at a steady pace until suddenly it began vibrating within her.

Garcia soon realized that her positioning on the device was very specific. Up until that moment, she hadn't noticed the small nub resting against her clit, she was too focused on the crime rather than her nether areas. But now it had started to vibrate as well, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. Garcia bit down on the gag, refusing to give this man a show. Almost as if the machine could read her mind, it sped up in all areas. It was thrusting faster, twisting faster, and vibrating with more intensity. She felt her hips bucking against her will as tears sprung to her eyes. Her inner walls started clamping down on the dildo and shit bit down hard on the rubber ball, a muffled scream escaping her body.

She had been trying to ignore the woman in the room, but she couldn't ignore the wave of humiliation she felt as he came into her hand. He watched her for a couple of more minutes, calming herself down before she walked over to the computer.

"Now I'll send this to your family …now, which one? Hmmm…so many choices," The woman smiled darkly at her, typing something onto the computer. She checked the focus of the camera, making sure it gave a great view and she hit send, "They'll get the live feed…but don't worry, I've sent it pinging through several ports so it will take even that tech of yours sometime. And besides, you're not even in D.C anymore…so nobody will get it until morning."

Garcia let out a sob around her gag after the woman left the room with a jaunty wave. The cock had started to thrust with an intensity that almost hurt and the vibrations were pulsating in an ascending manner. She was being brought to another peak and she couldn't keep her body from responding. Her hips rocked against the sybian, trying to aid in the race to that sweet release. Her mind tried to go elsewhere, anywhere else but she kept getting brought back to this godforsaken room. Someone on the team would receive that e-mail. Someone on the team would be witness to her complete humiliation. She could be in the middle of another orgasm as they click that damn link. Her body tensed forcefully as another peak rocked her core, the cock unrelenting in its movement.

She shuddered as it once again changed tactics, the buzzing at her clit became more subdued but she felt more pressure being added. Apparently the nub, too, could move. She cried out as the phallus seemed to enlarge, a rushing sound from in-between her legs informed her of the presence of water. The dildo seemed to be able to inflate itself. Now Garcia knew it was definitely obscene. She was stretched beyond where she had ever been stretched before, not inhumanly – but it certainly felt that way. Tears escaped her eyes as the cock began pummeling her pussy again. She felt as if she was being split in two. Her breasts bounced from the momentum. Her thigh muscles clenched as she felt the impending orgasm approaching. She would do absolutely anything to make this stop. The orgasm ripped through her, her pussy clamped hard around the dildo. She screamed in pain from the unnatural size unchanging inside her, there was no pleasure here.

The hours passed and the frequencies changed. She had lost count of her orgasms, sometimes they came many in a painful row, or they were slowly built. The pace went from fast to slow to medium to fast to the flash to slow. It ranged from forceful and ratcheting to calm and serene and then it looped around to animalistic and inhuman. The damn penis, at that moment slamming into her, changed size on occasion though it didn't have as many variations. It had big and bigger. Garcia had varied from indignant anger to sobbing her way through the movements. She didn't know how she would face her family after this. She didn't know if she could.


End file.
